When a Dog sniffs a Rabbit
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Usagi gets a blast from her past that she never remembered. Rei and Kagome help the princess become the Moon Queen while discovering the mysteries of her past life.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi cleared her mind. It had been a year since it happened. She wasn't sure why... Or how. The silver haired woman barely accepted that Mamoru was dead. They had gotten married when she turned eighteen. She never had thought it was possible. They were supposed to be legendary lovers. He died shortly before Chibiusa was born. Her prince had been involved in a plane crash... Causing the future queen to become depressed. But Usagi did pull it together for the sake of her daughter. She was twenty-two & her life was simply beginning. She had finished nursing school and had become successful. Usagi had her own place and could support her daughter alone. She was happy Chibiusa. Usagi also had her royal guard, the sailor senshi to help her.

Usagi headed to Rei's temple, excited to meet her best friend's cousin. Rei hadn't stopped blabbering about this Kagome girl. They were both trained miko, as it ran in their family for generations. Rei said Kagome and she used to be closer as kids and somehow drifted apart when she became a senshi.

Two raven-haired beauties opened the door to her. Usagi was floored at the similarities. Rei was elegant, with long raven locks, and had peculiar knowing purple eyes. She wore shorts showing off her long legs and a simple red tank top. Kagome was a beautiful leggy raven miko. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and she had a paler complexion than Rei. The two could easily pass for twins. Now she understood what it was like when she was younger and people saw her and Minako.

Kagome was also more like Usagi than Rei. So Usagi took a liking to the girl quickly. Kagome was clumsy and silly, and like Usagi, not the best at school. They both preferred playing video games to actual work. But just like Usagi, Kagome had a very soft regal side to her. They both were loving people and instantly clicked. Kagome went on about wedding plans and not having enough friends to be in it. She went as far as to ask Usagi to be a bridesmaid.

"My fiancé should be getting here," Kagome grinned. "He's picking up his brother." The brown-eyed girl sighed. "Their parents died when they were young, so he really wants his brother's approval."

The princess sympathized... Wondering how Chibiusa would grow up... Would she resent her father not being there? Would she feel emptiness? Usagi looked down and took Kagome's hand in her own. Then Kagome felt it, a surge of power from the woman, it was warm. Kagome could tell something was extraordinary about her, she felt this power once. She only ever felt it with the jewel of four souls. "I'm sorry Kagome." The silver haired woman checked her watch; she'd have to pick up her baby from the sitter in two hours. Oh the joys of motherhood.

There was a knock at the door, Rei leapt up to answer. Usagi felt a pulse as she saw two silver haired men stalk in the room. Rei's expression was confused... The fiery miko could see their auras, they were demonic. Usagi kept a tight face, fearing that Kagome could be in trouble. On instinct, Usagi stood in front of Kagome, thinking she would have to protect her. She could sense the power off the men as they walked in the room.

The two scouts exchanged a look. They've seen plenty of evil, and knew evil had a pretty face. Both men were tall, with amber eyes, and long silver hair. The men put on a face as they entered. They smelled the new females. They too could sense it. There was a power struggle happening. However, the men couldn't be sure as to why. They considered the fact that there were two miko in the room. Usagi was surprised; she hadn't seen anyone with her hair color besides lunarians, like herself and Artemis. This was rare to the moon princess. Their auras were so strong; for once Usagi could see it. Rei was usually the only one who could see them.

Kagome squealed, "This is my fiancé, Inuyasha," she kissed the shorter man on the cheek. "And this is my future brother in law, Sesshomaru," she nodded towards the taller one.

Sesshomaru was tense; he knew Kagome inherited her miko power, so he expected that her family would be spiritual. But the purple-eyed lady's scent was so different from his average miko, her aura was fiery, he could sense that she was very strong. She looked a lot like Kagome, but there was something else to her he couldn't pinpoint. She had a glare in her eye that he could almost remember. He then took in the smallest woman in the room. She was interesting; he suspected that she was a demon because of her strangely long silver hair. But her aura was purely white, something he hadn't encountered in years... Not since he himself was a pup. He was curious. This was a rarity. No one ever had a pure aura like this, not since the time of the silver millennium. She wasn't ordinary. Seeing how small and short she was, he wasn't afraid. But he was weary, he knew better than to judge someone based off how they looked. Sesshomaru, like the dog he was, continued to take in both females' scents.

He could smell Inuyasha tensing as well; maybe the runt was finally learning to take in his senses. But he applauded the kid. Inuyasha was finally growing up. He waited years to finally be with Kagome. In this day and age humans weren't aware of demons or the jewel. But the vibes coming off these women showed the demons that they knew more than the average person. Kagome had used the jewel to keep demons dormant and help the brothers have long lives. Most people, even the sensitive couldn't tell.

Inuyasha shook both girls' hands, being polite for Kagome's sake. She had begged him to behave.

"It's great to meet you, I've heard so many things," Rei smiled awkwardly. She made a gesture towards Usagi, "This is my very good friend Usagi." Her peculiar eyes didn't leave the men. She was distrustful towards them. Rei could feel something was different. No one was fooling her. She wouldn't be afraid to set someone on fire if she had to.

The blue-eyed princess reached out to shake Sesshomaru's hand, both pale hands met... Starting a holy light, engulfing the two. The demons hissed at the pure light, feeling it burn, while Usagi crumbled to the ground. The demons felt the light start to feel warm, no longer attacking them. The light dissipated when Usagi lost her consciousness.

Rei dropped her civilian act, and quickly turned on her guardian mode. She pursed her lips, "What are you?" She demanded. She pointed her finger at the men and stepped in front of Kagome and Usagi. She would defend them to the death if needed.

Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe this white power... Nor did she want the secret getting out. "Rei... It's..." she couldn't come up with an excuse. It wasn't easy to lie to another trained miko. She knew Rei was good at the trade.

"They're demons! They're trying to hurt Serenity!" Rei accused. Her red aura flared, as she got more defensive.

"Serenity?" Sesshomaru questioned.

A flash of white light appeared...

Princess Serenity giggled happily, wondering around the palace with Sailor Mars, her most trusted guard. "I am to see him today Mars." She was more than giddy while speaking to her most trusted senshi.

"It isn't everyday one gets promised." Mars mused, walking side by side with her ward. "Be glad it is he, he shall treat you well. The blood shall be pure. They say he will surpass his father as the greatest dog king. And he is noble, I suppose."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I do not mind the match Mars for it could be worse. At least I know my lord... My childhood companion." She sighed dreamily. She was content with the arrangement. Although she didn't love the lord, she was happy to at least know him.

Mars shifted in her red satin robes. "Make haste Serenity, and look presentable. The great dog demon will arrive, your mother wishes to impress him. You're no longer children. Now you must look like a woman."

"Shall Yashy attend?" The princess smiled recalling her other childhood friend.

"The lord brought him."

The two women raced down the halls to see the Moon queen. Queen Serenity looked elegant per usual. She had a happy look on her own face. She was delighted about the match made. The lord of the western lands of the moon had promised his heir to her daughter. The Queen had given him that province in good faith that all races would join in harmony. It had worked to her advantage. The moon line would surely continue strongly.

"Sesshomaru!" Serenity exclaimed running into the arms of her soon to be husband. They had been the best of friends since she could remember. The two had grown close together over the years, although he was her senior. His father ruled under her mother, watching over the western lands. The mark of his heritage shun on his forehead, the purple crescent moon. Serenity always admired his mark versus the white one on hers. She liked a little bit of color. Although she was the princess of the Moon, she rarely left the palace. It was freeing to see him. They hadn't seen each other since Sesshomaru was

"It's been long... You've grown." The young lord grinned. He had just turned 23, whilst Serenity was turning 16 and of age. It was age suitable considering Sesshomaru himself was considered to be a pup in demon years. The last time she'd seen him was when he physically looked like a child. Now, stood a young man in front of her very eyes.

"And of your brother? I must see him!" Serenity was referring to the young half demon lord, being 2 years younger than she, they were close as well. She adored both of them completely. They were family to her. On the moon the royals and nobility were schooled together on lunarian law. Sesshomaru and her had practically grown up together. As their parents saw the bond grow, they decided to promise their children to one another. The queen was after all adamant about keeping the sacred royal blood pure lunarian. She cared not if it was demonic.

"He is ill. My father's late wife bore the same signs before her death. To protect the court's health, my father has him in isolation. We think it is his earthling human side acting up." On the moon there were no longer racial spurts of aggression. They were in total harmony. However on earth, half-breeds weren't accepted. The races didn't mix. Human, magic wielder or not, could not breed with demons. It was quite the scandal when his father left his demon mother for a human, an earthling no less.

The princess smiled at the mention of Earth. She'd spent her time disappearing off to see it. She was getting particularly good at evading her own guard. She loved the way Earth smelled and felt. She felt whole there. "Earth…it is beautiful." Her heart ached for the sunlight and warmth. She longed for the oceans and mountains and the people. They looked no different to her. Her mother was working on an alliance with Earth as they spoke. She hoped it would pass through.

Serenity shrugged. "I will heal him. He won't face her fate." Serenity had always been fond of her. The earthling turned demon's wife had been sweet to the princess. She died of sickness, but was very much loved and powerful. She had been the reason why Serenity was so obsessive with the little blue planet.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "That is against your word. You can't use your magic until you learn to control the crystal."

"It matters not what is illegal, so long as it feels right." The princess laughed. She took the demon's clawed hand, and ran off into the night.

White light flashed again.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Usagi was breathing heavily. "I knew you?" she let out. She tore Sesshomaru's amber eyes with her blue ones. She mumbled something incoherent before passing out.

"Usagi!" Rei yelled, worried. She feared that Usagi couldn't wield her power for too long. They were connected to her emotions and after Mamoru died, she never gained that control back.

"Looks like we both have explaining to do." Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Inuyasha was shocked to see any emotion on his brother's face. "I was just a pup myself in the time of the moon kingdom. It's been years." The western lord admitted sheepishly.

"You're lunarian?" Rei gasped. Her violet hues grew in size.

"Of course." He seemed insulted. "I am lord Sesshomaru of the western region. After the fall of the moon kingdom, everyone died including my father. I took power, sent the survivors to earth and fled with my brother. Abandoning the moon was difficult. But without the silver crystal, we had no power or way of life there." He paused and studied the miko, "even with lunarian life span you should have died years ago or aged. How are you here?"

Rei sighed... Deciding to tell the story from the beginning before she knew she was a scout. "I am from Mars, the princess of my home planet and the protector, however I swear to the Lunarian royal blood line as the senshi Sailor Mars." She began her story. Rei told them all about her experience in fighting and the plan to rebuild the Moon. Kagome then felt it was her own turn to clear the air. She told Rei all about how her story started in the bone eater's well.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me about your journey. I could've helped." Rei softened. She felt hurt that they weren't as close. She would've been able to use her powers and help her cousin.

The miko sighed. "I didn't think anyone would believe that I could go back in time. It sounded crazy."

Rei frowned... "And all this time I thought you were avoiding me."

"I wouldn't on purpose Rei... Besides you never told me about your powers or that you're a sailor scout! That is so cool!"

"It sounds great... But the job is unfinished. I must protect Usagi, no matter what cause. She comes first." Rei recited her code. "And until she becomes queen, and her daughter is crowned I cannot rest."

"You're telling me she has a daughter?" Inuyasha exclaimed rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.

"Chibiusa, she's a year old. I don't blame your reaction... Usagi looks too fragile to be a mother." Rei laughed sadly. She couldn't help but think of Mamoru.

"And the father?" Kagome butted in.

"Endymion... Well Mamoru... He died before the baby was born." Rei sighed. "It wasn't expected. We would've prevented it had we known. One of the Senshi can control time, she didn't understand it either."

"Poor girl." Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru picked up the passed out woman, placing her on Rei's bed. He took in her features, wondering how he didn't remember such an angelic face. Her reincarnation... It was a mirror image of Serenity.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi jumped up... Her first thoughts dedicated to her baby. "Chibiusa?" She questioned finding familiar chocolate eyes. Kagome smiled at the girl. "Rei went to go get her. I promised to look after you." She said in a calming voice. Usagi took another second to watch the miko in front of her. She was much like Rei, but so much different. Kagome's aura calmed the Moon princess easily.

Usagi slumped her shoulders. "I can't believe I was engaged." She never understood why seeing into her past took so much of her energy. She never knew there had been other people. She had only ever thought of Mamoru. She couldn't see herself with another man. But apparently she had been close to her fiancé prior to meeting Endymion.

"Engaged to?" Kagome wasn't catching on. Usagi almost forgot. Not everyone had that connection the senshi did.

"I was once engaged to Lord Sesshomaru in the time of the silver millennium. Now he's a stranger. What do I do? What will her do?" The Moon princess was concerned. From her vision, she wasn't sure what the extent of their relationship was. She couldn't remember all of it.

The raven-haired miko giggled. "It doesn't matter. You don't have to relive your past life, you know?" She sat on the bed. "If that was the case I'd kill Inuyasha." She rolled her eyes. "We have the power of choice Usagi, no matter what happens." Her brown eyes held wisdom in them.

The silver haired woman gulped, "I always followed my destiny." She grasped her sheets. "Mamoru was my destiny. He shouldn't have died." Her eyes welded in tears. She couldn't allow herself to let her tears fall. She had promised to herself and to Chibiusa that she would be strong.

The tiny woman rose out of bed shakily. Kagome reached out to help her. Kagome wasn't a big girl per say, but she felt like it in the moment. She had a few inches on the mother, and the girl was just so thin. It wasn't healthy. The miko helped the woman walk out into the living room where they once were. Kagome could feel that the smaller woman was very weak in the moment. Her once huge aura was calm and only spread to herself.

"Serenity." Sesshomaru breathed in her scent, trying to memorize it. His amber eyes seemed haunted. He starred into the girl's soul, seeing his lost fiancé. She had died in the final battle. He never got to know how. His father didn't allow him to go to her. Sesshomaru had the duty to evacuate and fight off earthlings while his father fled to the main Moon palace. His father never told him exactly what had happened to the princess. He only knew that she had died.

Her baby blues soften. She could feel the waves of sadness and confusion radiate off this man. He was still a stranger to her, even though she felt she could trust him. She trusted in her vision. "Usagi is my name now." She sighed.

Inuyasha snickered "Rabbit suits you." His fiancé shuffled over to him. And he leaned into her. Keeping his tanned arm around her.

"It's seems like you haven't changed Inuyasha." Usagi mused. From what the vision said, he had always been funny. "Tell me... Are there other lunarians? Demons lurking? Where were you in the final battle? I want to know everything."

Kagome nodded. She relayed their story to the Moon princess. She couldn't answer all the girl's questions. She knew Sesshomaru didn't like them. Kagome knew that her soon to be brother in law would answer them when he wanted to. "They're now registered under a secret list, the sacred jewel is used to protect them all now. They had to agree to my terms of course, and under my law."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?" The princess snapped. Usagi felt like there was no way she could run a kingdom with so little knowledge about this. This entire section of her memory was wiped out. She wouldn't have known.

Kagome blushed; she hadn't known there was someone to answer to. "She's right." Sesshomaru agreed. "She is now the ruler of not only the moon, but has taken earth as well through marriage."

Inuyasha nodded. "But you can't rule both. You're too weak still."

"That's if she recovers." A new voice giggled.

They turned to see a blonde woman with bright blue eyes. Her tanned skin and long legs glistening. "Minako, Sailor Venus, leader of the guardian senshi." She introduced brightly. The blonde had demanded all their attention easily. She was a natural leader and good speaker.

"Usagi shall become stronger. And when she does she will be truly be Serenity again." Minako looked down. "Us Senshi have discussed giving Earth to Chibiusa... As she is the only living guardian of earth."

"And the Moon." Usagi piped up.

"You can't rule two worlds alone. It's too much." Kagome argued.

"There can only be one ruler of the moon." Sesshomaru interjected. "It is sacred code."

Minako agreed, "Which is why Chibiusa will rule over earth when it is her time. She can't have the moon simply because earth needs a blood related heir. Chibiusa will develop strong powers like her father's. She'll have lunar traits as well, allowing her to access unspeakable power and a lifespan of a Lunarian."

"Which means?" Usagi questioned. She felt like too many decisions were being made for her. She couldn't keep up.

Sesshomaru blinked, sensing her confusion. "Chibiusa will never rule the Moon. She is forced to take on earth as it's only living royal. You will keep the Moon until you produce another heir."

Usagi frowned. "But the future before was different, we handled both planets just fine."

"Because Mamoru could feel the earth, Usagi. You might live here, but you don't react the way he does. Mamoru was the Earth's guardian. Usagi, you are ruled by the moon and you are connected. You sense it's pain and it's problems respectively. He knew what his planet needed. Usa... You have to allow Chibiusa to become Sailor Earth. She will be crowned as soon as she can." Mina explained.

Kagome placed her hand on the princess's shoulder; she voiced the thoughts of the Moon princess. "You wanted her to preside over the moon..."

"Because royal Lunarians only breed one heir..." Inuyasha realized. "They have a hard time convincing."

"I don't know what I'll do..." Usagi placed her head in her hands. Looking down at the ground. She wasn't sure when her life got so messy. Her long hair draped over her, capping her facial expression. She couldn't help but wish Mamoru were there. If he were alive, none of it would be up for discussion. "Rei, I need to go see Setsuna. Can you make arrangements for my daughter?"

Before the solider could reply, Sesshomaru but in, "I'll handle the princess. I'll await for your return at your place." Inuyasha was shocked at his kindness. But his mouth hung low as Sesshomaru bowed for the small girl. Inuyasha knew his brother cared about titles, but the only person Sesshomaru had ever bowed to was their late father. He couldn't imagine his brother kneeling for a four-foot female let alone anyone. Inuyasha didn't know as much protocol, but he knew Sesshomaru.

"I trust you. Rei, you fill him in." Usagi ordered. Her tiara mind was on, and her queen ship was her priority at the moment. She needed answers.

"Wait," Kagome interrupted.

Usagi stopped. "Take Inuyasha and I with you for protection. You never know, right?" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you." Usagi hugged the miko.


	3. Chapter 3

The dog demon sat in Serena's apartment. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to stay with her cousin. He wanted to be alone here to think. Serena was with another senshi, trying to understand her history. Sesshomaru was not smitten with the child in his arms. The demon held the newborn closely to his body. He vowed to protect the little princess with his life. He has never imagined himself holding a baby before. He did not even have a pup of his own. The lord of the western lands was flabbergasted. Thankfully the child was quiet in his arms. Her little pink curls contrasted against her pale skin. She was a beautiful baby. Sesshomaru didn't expect any less of Serenity.

His heart strained at the sound of her name. Serenity had been his closest friend at a point in time. It had been many years. He had never forgotten the Moon Princess. He never thought he'd ever see her again. The disaster on the Moon was not easy. He had been forced to stay home in the western lands and to defend his family. His father left to the palace and never returned. From that day, Sesshomaru was cold. He lost everything.

His hatred of humans stemmed from the take over. To this day he didn't understand what connection Earth had with the Moon. The high Queen didn't allow earthlings on the planet. She wasn't trustful of the bunch, said they were too driven by their greed. Sesshomaru didn't understand until they all died. He found the bodies of all the Senshi. He found his father's corpse, defending the Queen till the last moment. The Queen was graceful in her eternal sleep. But the memory that engraved itself in his mind was the sight of the Moon Princess. She was dead. His fiancé had a sword through her literal heart. He never understood how. The angles were strange. It was a cruel death. He couldn't fathom that anyone would slice through her body that way. It was a clumsy cut. But there were no explanations. The Queen's advisors simply relayed a message to him. All would be well later. They said that the Moon was not dead. They advised him to move the survivors to Earth and take refuge.

The girl in his arms now, she was half lunarian, half earthling. Those were two bloodlines that should not have crossed. He, like the great Queen, believed that only a blue blood Lunarian should rule the Moon. He couldn't believe that Serenity had a child… someone else's child this was supposed to be their past… or future. She was supposed to become his mate. Their child would've been powerful beyond compare. Serenity and him were supposed to be happy. He had truly loved that woman. She was his first love.

Seeing her reincarnation was strange. She held the same look in her eyes. She was not the same Serenity, but she was close. Only now could Sesshomaru understand Inuyasha. When Kikyo died, a part of Inuyasha did. When his brother first met the miko, he despised her. He was unsure that he could love a carbon copy of his original intended mate. Sesshomaru could now understand his brother's struggles. Sesshomaru would've done anything to have Serenity. But unlike his brother, Serenity was not coming back. She was gone forever, at least physically. Her soul was now encompassed in this young woman named Serena.

Sesshomaru wanted to know everything. He wanted the truth from Serenity or Serena. He would take whatever as long as he could finally see what had happened that day. What made Earth want to destroy the Moon? The Moon was a peaceful place under the silver millennium. It was powerful beyond compare. How could a planet like the Earth ruin it? He didn't understand it in any way. The Moon Queen was beyond powerful. The princess hadn't been there yet, but her powers were starting to grow. She should have been saved. She should have married him. They should have ruled together and raised pups.

His ears twitched at the sound of the door opening, but he already knew it was Serena. He had that scent memorized. A tall tanned woman accompanied her; her dark hair trailed behind her thighs. Her ruby eyes scanned the room as she walked in with the blonde. She was obviously making sure the place was safe. A guardian senshi was never done with their mission.

Sesshomaru could recognize her. She was the one that was as old as time. She had never truly lived or died. The solider of time stood before him, Sailor Pluto. She had been the Queen's most faithful servant. The Moon Queen had counted on this guardian for as long as he had remembered. "Sesshomaru," the ruby-eyed woman mused. "Time has aged you well." She slightly smiled at the demon. She knew him very well. They had sat through enough lunar negotiations meetings with the late Queen. She had a liking for the Lord.

"Hn." He acknowledged her.

"Still not one for many words, huh?" She took a seat next to him. Serena wordlessly took her daughter from the demon into her own arms. She cradled the infant happily. Sesshomaru could see Serenity in the girl. She was still that loving woman he had known. Seeing her with a baby was only natural.

"I brought Setsuna here to help me remember," Serena explained. "Before we can understand the future, I need to understand that past. I need to know everything before any moves are made. I don't know you, but I was hoping you'd come with me." Serena bit her lip nervously.

"I will."

Setsuna held a mysterious face. "Serena, you will get the answers you seek with this key. I will open the gates of time for you and care for the princess while you two are away. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Sailor Pluto lifted up her garnet rod and the doors of time appeared in front of the three adults. The doors ever so slowly, opened. Serena kissed her baby girl goodbye before handing her over to her trusted guardian.

The silver haired woman looked up to the dog demon and nodded her head slightly. She was ready to face her full past life. The duo walked into the door together and were engulfed by a bright light.


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity giggled loudly. She was more than happy. Sailor Jupiter was telling her some joke. The young princess was only fifteen, a year shy from becoming eligible for the crown and crystal. The silver haired woman did not care much for it. She was enjoying her time with her closest friends. Usagi watched her old self being happy. She was not too sure if she liked looking back into these details about her life. She only remembered the parts with Endymion in her past life. Seeing all of this was new. She took Sesshomaru's hand for comfort. She was scared of finding something out. They couldn't be seen by their past selves or anyone from it. They couldn't change the past either. Sailor Pluto sent them there to observe only.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha arrive today," Sailor Jupiter changed the sudden topic. This caused the mood to switch in the room slightly. The brunette was combing the long silver locks of her ward whilst they chatted. She was intent on making sure the princess looked amazing.

Sailor Venus affirmed the latter's statement. "Rumor has it that her majesty is looking for the future King." The blonde sat next to the princess, trying on different jewels with Serenity. Usagi couldn't help but grin, same old Minako.

Serenity huffed. "I don't want to get married, not yet." She crossed her arms childishly. She knew it was her duty. But she felt strange about the whole ideal. Usagi couldn't help but smile at her past self. They truly were the same. She would've done the same exact thing. Usagi noted this was a year before she had met Endymion. She had been so innocent then.

"Is it Lord Sesshomaru you don't desire, or marriage itself?" Sailor Mars intervened. She had to ask the harder questions. The solider of war stood against Serenity's bedframe. She wanted the happiness of her princess second to her safety.

Both Sesshomaru and Usagi tensed up. They were waiting for Serenity's answer. The two were both curious as they were both learning all this for the very first time.

Serenity turned to meet the fiery guard's eyes. "Sesshomaru is nothing but the best. He suits me. Perfect for the throne, powerful… he's very handsome," She sighed dreamily, "I love him in an unconditional sense. However, it seems so rushed. I wish my mother would at least consider how I feel about the entire ordeal if I am the one to be married off. I want to put a wedding off at least until I am done with my training."

Sesshomaru felt his heart drop after hearing her words. He knew she wasn't saying it out of spite. But he had hoped that she had been in love with him too. He had loved her more than anything at this point in his life. He wanted to marry that Moon Princess. Usagi nervously started to bite her nails. She wasn't sure how to feel about this entire situation.

Serenity stood and began to stalk off.

"Follow her." Sesshomaru ordered Usagi. She nodded and the two trotted behind the princess. Usagi took this time to really examine the quarters of the Moon palace. The place really was beautiful in its prime. She wished she had more memories of the great kingdom. It would at least give her an idea of how she would rebuild it.

Usagi gasped as she watched Serenity run into the arms of a silver-haired figure. He was elegant in white robes. She felt Sesshomaru's hold on her stiffen. Serenity was in the arms of a younger Sesshomaru.

"Serenity?" The younger Sesshomaru questioned. The older one almost cursed at the weakness in his younger self. He was so easily swayed by his emotions as a pup. He learned to control them as he aged. Losing her made him stronger.

The silver haired princess looked up into the Lord's amber eyes. "Is it true?" She didn't have to go into details for him to know what she was referring to. He simply nodded in response. The Queen and his father were behind the arrangement. They were to be married. This was not the way he wanted to achieve his conquest. He wanted the princess to willingly come to him.

The future duo watched as Serenity slowly rose on her tippy toes. She softly placed a kiss on the demon's lips. It was sweet and slow. Usagi touched her own lips in response, as if she could feel it happening. She never knew she had another lover. She was confused more than ever. If all this happened before Endymion, what made he stop loving this man? She felt guilt.

The young Lord continued to kiss his intended bride. "We were in love once, we were happy." The older Sesshomaru sighed. "You would visit the western lands to see me. It was a great time period between us. A couple months after this the visits stopped. You stayed in the palace more. You stopped writing. I never knew why. Your guards wouldn't say why." He turned to face Usagi. "Why did you stop coming to see me?" He allowed himself to ask the question that haunted him for years.

Usagi blushed, "I…I can't remember."

Time seemed to warp around the duo. The sky changed colors and they could see silhouettes move. Time was going forward. Usagi gasped to see them standing at her balcony. Below them stood a comprehensive Serenity. She was on the ground breathing hard. Usagi hadn't recalled this moment until now. Endymion stood before her, holding a sword above her head. Serenity was fearful. In all this time, Usagi could never specifically remember how exactly she met the Earth Prince.

"You followed me?" Serenity questioned, her voice was laced with shock. Her bright blue eyes were piercing through the dark haired man. She was scared. Usagi could sense her aura growing. She was in distress.

Endymion lowered his sword. He placed it back in its sheath and offered her a hand. "They thought you were a witch of some type spying on us. Who are you?"

Serenity placed a milky white hand in his, "Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Her voice was still shaking. She didn't trust the stranger who had just threatened her life.

The blue-eyed man frowned. "This is the Moon Kingdom?"

"Yes." Serenity swallowed hard. "And you are?"

The man bowed to the princess, suddenly, he took her hand and kissed it. "My apologies, your majesty. I am the one called Endymion, Prince of Earth." He stood up. "Why were you on Earth?"

Serenity was flustered at being caught. She then explained to the Prince that she was forbidden to go to other worlds. She had merely been curious. She had wanted to see it for herself. The planet was hotly debated among Lunarians. She wanted to see what people who lived so shortly looked like. She wanted to study them. She had chosen him as her subject. She hadn't known he was the Prince of that little blue planet. The Prince returned her curiosity.

For what seemed like hours they asked each other a million questions. Usagi noticed dusk was approaching. Serenity also noticed it too. They both could sense Sailor Venus approaching. Serenity panicked. "You must leave. This is no place for a mortal. My guard is coming, if they see you, they will not understand. They will kill you. You must leave Prince."

"I want to see you again." He protested.

Serenity chewed her bottom lip and began to think. "I will come tomorrow morning." The Earth awoke in the presence of the Sun, and slept while the Moon was seen. The Moon operated on an opposite schedule. The only time Serenity could sneak out was when the Sun faced the Earth and Earthlings began their day. While Earthlings basked in the Sun, Lunarians were asleep.

"I look forward to seeing you, Serenity." Endymion smiled brightly at the Princess. Serenity couldn't help but smile back. Earthlings were so different. How was it that he could see passed her planet? He saw her. Serenity took interest. Her titles were irrelevant to him, as his planet wasn't a part of the Silver Millennium. He was not allied, yet he showed her kindness. He even answered her questions about his strange planet.

The silver-haired woman sighed as gold lights engulfed the man. He disappeared. Serenity blushed. She let her curiosity get the best of her. She knew she shouldn't continue to see this man. But it was harmless; she only wanted to learn about his strange world. Serenity thought of Sesshomaru, her dear childhood friend. They were to be married out of political gain. She wanted to marry for love. Serenity did love Sesshomaru, but her heart didn't beat that fast with him. She didn't feel weak at the knees near him. She didn't feel this nervous around him. The princess felt guilty. They had never been romantically linked, not until the arrangement had been made. Serenity was just following what she had been told to do. She attempted to love him. But her heart yearned for the Earth.

Serenity knew it was ridiculous. Her mother would not approve, ever. She kept her secret. "Serenity!" The silver haired woman turned to see her blonde guardian. She was concerned. "Why are you out here, you should be sleeping." Sailor Venus held a concerned face. "What troubles you?" She was asking as a friend this time, not as a servant to the alliance.

The Princess looked down. "I could not sleep, I'm afraid, Sorry Venus. I did not intend to worry you."

Sesshomaru was very silent. He had seen enough. He turned to Usagi. "You chose him?" His amber hues turned a violent blood red color. He knew his anger and hurt was dominant.

Usagi felt ashamed. "I never meant to fall in love with him. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"And when you died?"

She looked the demon in his eyes. "He protected me till the end. He was killed defending the Moon. I ended my own life out of grief. You were not there." She felt her blood boil. He had no right to be angry with her. "If you loved me the way you think you did, you would have disobeyed orders and came and fought for me. Where were you?" Her blue eyes felt hurt. She looked him dead in his ruby eyes. "You were my best friend first. I wasn't right for my secret. But you're not right in blaming me for a decision I don't remember making." She pointed into his chest. "I am Usagi Tsukino, I am a mother and a Sailor scout. I am the REINCARNATION of Serenity. I am not Serenity." Usagi stalked off, feeling tears in her eyes.

She didn't feel good about herself in the moment. She couldn't fathom that she just left him. She knew she had given herself to Endymion. She didn't know there had been another suitor. She didn't even remember the demons existing on the Moon. She only got the memories that she needed to remember for her trials as Sailor Moon. Now that the evil had been fought, no memories were returned. She didn't need any of the excess ones. She never thought to about them either. Usagi did not want to be bonded to her past life forever. She was not Princess Serenity. She was Usagi now. Usagi refused to pay for Serenity's decisions forever.

Usagi was a mother, a widow. She had lost her great love and was left with a child. She could not have sympathy for anyone. She didn't have room in her heart for more tragedy.

Usagi could feel a demonic presence. Her heart raced and she suddenly became aware of her surroundings. She was somewhere in the palace still in the past. A woman came out and grinned.

"You can see me?" Usagi questioned.

The demon laughed. "The future you is even stupider." The demon has long white hair. She was elegantly dressed in yellow robes. Usagi wasn't sure who this woman was. She'd never seen her. The demon had a lunar mark on her forehead. She was obviously Lunarian. "It's a shame Sesshomaru still values your life." The woman laughed.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recall? I'm Natsuki." She came closer to the senshi. "I was to be Lord Sesshomaru's wife before the Queen set the arrangement."

"You're a dog demon?" Usagi questioned.

The demon laughed obnoxiously. "Pure bred," She answered proudly. She flexed her hand gracefully, causing her nails to grow in length. "I'll finally have what is mine."

Usagi backed away. "What?"

"Consider yourself dead Princess." Natsuki charged.

Usagi barely had time to react. The dog demon moved at the speed of light. Usagi jumped. She cursed herself as she felt a surface wound appear on her thigh. Usagi winced. Usagi landed a few yards from the demon. She examined her thigh quickly. Green gunk clouded her wound. She had a hunch it was poisonous.

"Moon eternal make up!" Usagi threw her broach in the air. She hadn't used it since the final battle with Galaxia. She prayed it worked. She had no one to protect her now.

To her utter dismay, the compact did not react. Usagi's stomach dropped instantly. She then recalled her future self's words. She lost the ability to become Sailor Moon after having Chibiusa. With that knowledge, she was defenseless. Usagi held her broach and prayed to the silver crystal.

There was no way she could die in the past. This was not how her story would end. Natsuki charged for the woman again. Usagi knew she couldn't move quicker or out maneuver her. She called on her powers for help.

Thankfully the crystal reacted. White light entranced Usagi. She could feel her power engulf her. Natsuki watched as the girl transformed into the new Princess Serenity. Serenity held her crystal above her head and created a force field above her.

"Sesshomaru!" She called for the Lord. Serenity knew that he was angry with her for the past. But she could no longer defend herself. The crystal no longer recognized her as a warrior. She was a sitting rabbit without him.


End file.
